¡ESTE ES NUESTRO CAMINO!
by Menlis
Summary: Dos chicos cuya principal característica es el destrozo de sus vidas, unidos por el destino a trabes de dos mundos. Crossover entre naruto y harry potter, Resumen dentro. Es slash


Hola este es mi primer crossover, y será entre harry potter y naruto. Espero que os guste. Aviso antes de nada que esta historia es slash y que la pareja no será naruto/harry

**RESUMEN:** Naruto es un gran ninja que sueña con convertirse en hokage para lograr que todos reconozcan su valor. Lo da todo de el logrando pasar por muchas dificultades, hasta que sus sueños se derrumban cuando el uso del poder del kyubi desata el miedo en los aldeanos encerrándolo y tomando la decisión de suprimir su chakra

Harry es un mago que solo desea cumplir con su destino para poder logar tener una vida tranquila y feliz. Todo cambia cuando tras cumplir con la profecía, por una serie de circunstancias, pierde su magia, convirtiéndose en un squib y siendo sutilmente rechazado por el mundo que acaba de salvar

Estos do seres serán unidos por el destino para sanar sus almas y en un futuro enfrentar a aquellos que desean su mal 

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Naruto Uzumaki **

- ¡Asqueroso monstruo!

-¡Muérete de una vez!

Un pequeño rubio corría con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeñas piernecitas le daban. Huía de un grupo de aldeanos que por ir distraído lo habían acorralado. Sus miradas de odio y repudio lo habían taladrado junto a sus palabras hirientes. A duras penas había podido contener las ganas de llorar, todos empujándolo entre insultos y burlas, algunos incluso se habían atrevido a arrojarle piedras. El pequeño no entendía el porque del desprecio que despertaba en todos. Porque lo veían como si desearan verlo muerto. No lo entendía. Los adultos lo trababan como si fuera el culpable de todas sus desgracias y los de su edad solo lo veían como una basura sin ninguna habilidad. Incluso los de mas edad lo perseguían y le daban palizas, todo ante la mirada indiferente e incluso satisfechas de konoha, como si fuera merecedor de ello. Era como si nacer hubiera sido un pecado que nadie estaba dispuesto a perdonarle

Logró llegar al bosque, perdiéndose entre sus árboles. Se sentó a la sombra de uno conteniendo un quejido. La razón por la que esta vez lo habían pillado desprevenido es que todavía tenía en su cuerpo las heridas causadas por la última paliza que le habían dado unos genin mayores, que lo habían elegido como su cuerpo de entrenamiento, y de los que tenia que esconderse y escapar casi todo el tiempo

Odiaba ser tan débil y vulnerable, por eso entrenaba hasta al agotamiento para poder dominar las técnicas ninjas y así tener la oportunidad de defenderse. Hizo una mueca al sentir ardor en nuevas heridas y en otras que se habían abierto con el ataque de los aldeanos. Suspiró cansado. El problema era que por mas que se esforzaba no lograba nada. Era un inútil como sus compañeros le restregaban continuamente a la cara, que ni siquiera sabia agarrar correctamente un Kunai. Deseaba ser con todas sus fuerzas como el teme de sasuke, al que le salía todo perfecto y era admirado y querido por todos. Quería se alguien así … un ninja poderoso … un hokage…

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido demasiado cercano. Se acurrucó en el árbol intentando pasar desapercibido para lo que fuera. No sabia que seria peor si un animal hambriento o un aldeano furioso que tuviera la suerte de pillarlo solo y desprotegido. Contuvo la respiración cuando detrás de un arbusto salió una figura que por la constitución era un hombre. Estaba cubierto con ropas extrañas que casi parecían un vestido. No se podían distinguir sus rasgos ya que el desconocido llevaba cubierta su cabeza con una capucha que mantenía su cara en sombras

El hombre que pareció darse cuenta del escrutinio, volvió su atención al rubio, sorprendiéndose de hallar un niño en ese lugar tan solitario. Se le acercó observando el estado tan deplorable en que estaba el niño

-¿Estas bien pequeño?- preguntó preocupado acercando su mano

El pequeño rubio se encogió, su atribulada mente sin poder discernir el tono amable de las palabras, demasiado acostumbrado al odio y asco que desprendían las voces de los mayores hacia el, igual que el que alguien se le acercara solo significaba dolor y sufrimiento ante nuevos maltratos

El hombre viendo la reacción del pequeño, alejó la mano sintiendo gran curiosidad por aquella vida que al parecer le había tocado cargar a ese niño. Quizás su historia fuera parecida a la suya. Iguales y la vez con grandes diferencias. Teniendo a la solead como único testigo del dolor sufrido.

Con cuidado, para no asustar mas al pequeño rubio, se sentó lentamente, acomodándose la capa a su alrededor que a pesar del buen tiempo no se había quitado

Naruto le miró receloso, tensando todavía mas su pequeño cuerpecito. La verdad es que ya no le quedaban fuerzas, sino ya se habría ido apenas apareció ese extraño. Solo esperaba que fuese lo que fuese a hacerle lo hiciera rápido

-Dime pequeño ¿tienes un sueño?- preguntó con voz relajada como si estuvieran en el salón manteniendo una simple conversación banal. Esa pregunta llamó la atención de niño que abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Un sueño?

-Un sueño por el que lo darías todo con tal de ver cumplido. Llegando hasta los extremos mas improbables, dando tu vida incluso de ser necesario con tal de solo rozarlo una vez. Dime ¿tienes esa clase de sueño?

-¡Siii!- soltó emocionado naruto, el miedo olvidado completamente igual que el dolor de su cuerpo magullado. Sus ojos chispeaban felices de poder expresar su mayor deseo, aunque fuera a un desconocido, era el segundo adulto que le prestaba atención -¡Yo tengo uno de esos!- se levantó de un salto esbozando una gran sonrisa - ¡Me convertiré en hokage y lograré que todos me reconozcan!- apretó sus manitas con convicción

-¿Hokage?- paladeó la extraña palabra

-¡Es el shinobi mas fuerte!- alzando las manos - ¡Aquel al que todos admiran y confían para que los proteja!.- explicó con gracia el pequeño

El extraño soltó una risa ronca, que a naruto sin saber porque le recordó al sonido de un perro - Veo que tienes trazado perfectamente tu camino ¡Es un gran sueño! ¡Consérvalo bien! Ese sueño es mas de lo que muchos tienen- pronunció misteriosamente - ¡No permitas que nadie te lo quite!

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó con gran energía para al segundo siguiente bajar los hombros con aire derrotado - Pero- bajó la cabeza abatido - para mi será bastante difícil de lograr- susurró con pena, no quería que aquel desconocido pensara que era débil o un cobarde, cuando se había tomado la molestia de interesarse en el.

-¿Porque piensas eso?

-Porque todos me odian- contestó con extrema simpleza - Siempre me dicen cosas que no entiendo, me pegan… me persiguen… y me llaman cosa feas. A veces creo que si todos lo hacen es porque soy malo, aunque de verdad que siempre intento portarme bien- se apresuro a añadir angustiado - ¡Por que yo se que los que son malos no pueden ser hokage!- añadió con inocencia

-Mmm. Así que los malos no pude serlo ¿eh?- dijo con algo de ironía que el rubio no captó

Naruto negó con la cabeza- ¡No! ¡Solo puede ser alguien bueno que solo quiera proteger y no hacer daño!- se mordió el labio- Así que no se si podré serlo cuando puede que sea o por lo menos tenga algo malo-susurró decaído

-A veces una cosa mala puede volverse buena- meditó el hombre mas para el mismo que para el niño -¿Sabes pequeño? Hay una lección que muchos tardan en aprender. No toda la maldad es mala, igual que no todos los buenos lo son realmente. Que así como en la mas absoluta oscuridad siempre hay una luz esperando ser descubierta, en el lugar mas brillante y lleno de luz siempre hay puntos negros que nadie ve

-¿Eh?- frunció el ceño desorientado. Ese hombre si que era raro. Sus palabras eran menos entendibles que las de los senseis de la academia. A naruto esas frases dichas al azar y sin razón aparente no eran comprensibles para él

El hombre miró esa carita confundida, pensando en como era posible que alguien pudiera odiar a tan tierna criatura. Tomó un decisión que sin saberlo uniría el destino de dos mundos, entrelazando sus destinos en un futuro cercano. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un objeto, manteniéndolo resguardado en su mano -Dime pequeño ¿como te llamas?

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!- respondió distraídamente todavía pensando en el posible significado de aquel acertijo que resultaban las palabras de hombre

-¡Pues bien Naruto Uzumaki, he decidido entregarte un regalo!

-¿Un regalo?- brincó emocionado olvidando cualquier otra cosa. A pesar del dolor y tristeza sufrido seguía siendo como cualquier otro niño entusiasmado ante la idea de recibir un regalo

-Abre tu mano

Naruto obediente lo hizo, viendo detenidamente como el hombre depositaba en su palma algo que no le dio tiempo de ver ya que el extraño se apresuró a cerrar sus dedos sobre el objeto

-Escúchame bien naruto, esto es algo muy valioso y te he elegido a ti para que seas el que lo guarde

-¿¡A mi!- abrió los ojos sorprendido, apretando su manita con fuerza. Sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo ante tan importante misión -¡Lo haré!- grito entusiasmado y feliz

-Se que lo harás- le revolvió el pelo al pequeño captando el brillo de determinación y valor que ahora inundaba los ojos azules del niño. Estaba convencido de que alguien así se convertiría en un gran guerrero. Por ello estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto al confiarle aquel objeto que había sido su ruina -¡Confío plenamente en ello!

Naruto sonrió ante esas palabras y sin ya poder aguantar la curiosidad abrió sus dedos para ver que era el objeto misterioso que ahora tenia que guardar. Suspiró impresionado, sintiendo que se le cortaba la respiración. El objeto era una cadenita atada a un pequeño relicario de plata con toques de dorado. Tenia el dibujo de una serpiente estirada en s cubierta de esmeraldas de un verde tan vivo como el del propio bosque -¡Es precioso!- susurró hipnotizado

-¡Ahora lo es!- dijo haciendo que naruto lo mirara interrogante - Hasta hace poco solo era una oscura pieza llena de pura maldad -explico poniéndose de pie - Pero ahora es solo un relicario cuya belleza parece irreal. Como ves naruto algo que antes era malo se convirtió en algo bueno

-¡Es increíble!- susurró impresionado. En su cabecita no cabía la idea de que algo tan bello y mágico pudiera en algún momento haber tenido maldad - ¡Entonces puede que si pueda logarlo! ¡Incluso aunque sea malo!

-¡Si haya algo malo naruto entonces depende de ti convertirlo en algo bueno!- le murmuró caminando hacia el frente

-¿Cómo?- confundido

-¡Eso solo puedes descubrirlo tu!- terminó por decir antes de perderse en la espesura del bosque

Naruto sonrió colocándose lo que ahora consideraría su amuleto de la suerte al cuello. Si un extraño era capaz de tener fe en el, entonces como que se llamaba naruto uzumaki que no lo decepcionaría. No importaba cuantas veces cayera a partir de ahora, el se levantaría una y otra vez. Todo por cumplir su sueño - ¡ME LLAMO UZUMAKI NARUTO Y PIENSO SER EL PROXIMO HOKAGE DE KONOHA!

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

_Actualidad_

Naruto cayó de rodillas exhausto y mareado por el dolor de las heridas. A pesar de ello se podía ver en su cara una enorme sonrisa. Lo había logrado. Había cumplido con su promesa. Miró hacia el chico que estaba inconciente a unos cuantos metros de el . Bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Acababa de tener la mayor de todas sus batallas, enfrentándose a su compañero dándolo todo para evitar que cometiera, lo que el sabia seria el mayor error que lo empujaría a un camino lleno de soledad y dolor. Sasuke Uchiha el genio de konoha y su mayor rival. Por fin después de luchar tanto había logrado que ese teme admitiera que eran amigos. Lastima que hubiera sido en esas circunstancias. Esas palabras tan dolorosas que el pelinegro le había echado en cara aun resonaban en sus oídos ponzoñosas, añadiendo mas pesar a su lastimado ser. Soltó un quejido antes de caer al suelo desmayado y sin fuerzas

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

El rubio abrió los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido. Parpadeó repetidamente al creer que debía seguir soñando. Se incorporó confundido. Estaba encerrado en lo que claramente era una celda oscura y mohosa sin ninguna ventana, alumbrada solo por las antorchas del pasillo. Estaba recostado sobre un pequeño camastro pegado a la pared. Miró su cuerpo notando las vendas. Frunció el ceño. No entendía que estaba pasando. Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber peleado con sasuke, derrotarlo y después… nada

Repentinamente se oyó el sonido de pasos de varias personas acercándose. Tsunade apareció con una cara lúgubre seguida de varios ancianos del consejo y do tipos que naruto reconoció como los representantes de la parte civil de la aldea. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Algo estaba mal

La rubia miró con dolor hacia dentro susurrando en voz baja - Naruto lo siento

-¿Que?

-Uzumaki Naruto- habló la anciana del consejo - En vista de lo acontecido en el ultimo enfrentamiento donde quedó demostrado el poco control que tiene sobre el kyubi, el consejo junto a los representantes de la aldea hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es una amenaza que debe ser controlada

-Quiero dejar claro que estoy totalmente en contra de esto- masculló tsunade mordiéndose el labio con rabia

-Ya lo has dejado lo suficientemente claro tsunade- suspiró otro de los ancianos - Pero es la única manera de estar seguros de que el kyubi no se libere

-¿Que es lo que quieren decir?- gritó asustado el rubio mirando suplicante hacia la Hokage y encogiéndose en la esquina como si así se pudiera proteger

-Naruto, a pesar de mi firme oposición, el consejo ha tomado la decisión de ponerte un sello supresor de chakra- explicó la rubia lo mas suavemente posible

-¡Con este sello no podrás volver a ser un shinobi!- intervino un hombre todo vendado y con voz arrogante - A partir de mañana serás solo un civil mas

-¿¡Que!- exclamó naruto dando un brusco movimiento y arrepintiéndose luego al notar una punzada dolorosa, todavía no estaba del todo recuperado -¡No podéis hacerme eso!

-¡Ya se ha decidido!- volvió a hablar el anciano- Espero que entienda que esto es lo mejor para usted y para Konoha. Tsunade debemos seguir con los preparativos

-Si- suspiró la rubia siguiendo a los del consejo. No podía mirar al rubio a los ojos, no cuando no había podido hacer nada para defenderlo. Solo quedaron los dos civiles que veían con sádica satisfacción a Naruto

-¡Esto es lo mínimo que te mereces monstruo!- exclamó exultante uno de ellos .

-¡Yo hubiera deseado que lo condenaran a muerte como el asesino que es!- dijo con crueldad el otro

-¡No te preocupes! Cuando lo dejen si chakra, será la oportunidad de todos para vengarnos- mostrando una sonrisa perversa . Vio con malicia al rubio que solo lo miro desafiante - ¡Pagarás por la muerte de nuestras familias y amigos demonio!- amenazó echándose a reír con maldad junto a su compañero mientras se marchaban

Naruto bajó la cabeza sintiéndose como en el limbo, como si la verdad de los últimos acontecimientos no hubiera penetrado todavía en el. De nuevo escuchó pasos que se acercaron hacia su celda. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la verde de su amiga

-Sakura-chan… -sonrió emocionado

-¡Eres un bastardo!- chilló sakura mirándolo con odio - ¡Te pedí que lo trajeras no que por poco lo mataras!

-¡Yo no…no lo hice a propósito!- dijo suplicante queriendo que sakura entendiera

-¿Porque lo hiciste naruto?- fulminándolo con la mirada -¡No tenias que llegar a esos extremos!

-Yo no quería … de verdad ... pero es que sasuke estaba peleando en serio…. usando el poder de orochimaru el…

-¡Basta! ¡No quiero oír tus excusas!- tapándose los oídos histérica - ¡Confié en ti! ¡Pero ahora se que solo eres un monstruo!- gritó antes de salir corriendo dejando al rubio demasiado impactado. Esas palabras le habían dolido mas que cualquier golpe

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, esas que solo en la soledad se permitía derramar, mostrando lo débil y vulnerable que realmente era. Sus sueños, sus objetivos y esperanza habían sido destrozados en un segundo dejándolo sin nada a lo que agarrarse. El Kyubi era una carga que al parecer no le permitirían olvidar jamás. Atribuyéndole el pecado de su existencia como si no fuera por el que el demonio no atacaba a la aldea. Es cierto que había utilizado su poder, pero lo había echo con el único fin de proteger, había intentado convertir algo malo en algo bueno. Pero eso era algo que jamás entendería konoha. Estaban demasiado asustados y llenos de odio ¡Mierda, con ese mismo poder que tanto odiaban había impedido que Konoha perdiera al ultimo uchiha!

El había incluso evitado que el shukaku destruyera la aldea. Emprendido un viaje en el que se tuvo que enfrentar a orochimaru y kabuto para encontrar a la nueva hokage ¡Y solo el la había convencido de regresar! ¿Porque entonces nadie veía sus méritos?¿Por que nadie se daba cuenta de su esfuerzo? ¿Porque seguían viendo a kyubi en vez de a naruto?

Ni siquiera los que mejor lo conocían parecían aceptarlo. Si sakura, que era la mas cercana junto a sasuke de sus compañeros, lo había repudiado igual que la aldea, el resto haría lo mismo ¿verdad? Se abrazó a sus rodillas escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas. Volvía a estar solo, sin nadie que aceptara ni reconociera su existencia ¡Ya no quería mas eso! ¡Ya no quería seguir luchando! ¡Estaba cansado!

-¡Ya no quiero ser hokage! ¡Solo quiero irme lejos donde pueda vivir en paz!- sollozó desconsolado- ¡Ya no quiero vivir en este mundo!

Y la magia imbuida en el relicario, escondido en el cuello del rubio, chispeó como respondiendo a ese deseo lleno de fuerza y dolor, cobrando vida y llenando la pequeña celda con una brillante luz azulada, que envolvió el cuerpo de naruto hasta hacerlo desaparecer

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. Acepto cualquier sugerencia o petición<p>

El siguiente capitulo será el de harry y ya veremos lo que le ha pasado a nuestro pelinegro

Por cierto a los que no se hayan dado cuenta y me sigan en mi otra historia aviso que ya he actualizado los feos no van al cielo. Gracias por vuestro apoyo


End file.
